


The Deal

by SilverRayan



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRayan/pseuds/SilverRayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFA'verse. Megatron gets hold of two Autobot cadets. He makes them a deal: they provide suitable entertainment and he'll set them free. The only question is whether or not they'll want to be free once Megatron's finished with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deal

Just to clarify: Optimus and Rodimus are cadets, but they are of legal age. They are near the end of their training, so yes, they are young, but they are not jailbait.

\----------

The small space shuttle wasn't supposed to have drawn any attention. It was tiny, meant to carry only one or two mechs, and easily recognized as an Autobot Academy training vessel. The cadets who flew it were almost always young mechs and femmes who were simply learning to fly in deep space. They were of no interest to the Decepticons, and pirates rarely ever attacked ships that had nothing of value that they could steal.

This, perhaps, was the reason why the pilots-in-training could not understand why the Decepticon warship had attacked them. The ship had seemingly come out of nowhere and opened fire on the much smaller craft. Optimus and Rodimus, the young mechs who were on board to complete first stage of their Prime training, had stalled momentarily as they tried to process the attack. It took a nanoklik for them to get moving – Rodimus manning the phasers as Optimus tried to move the shuttle out of range – but it was too late. In the time it had taken for them to react, the enemy ship had locked onto them with a tractor beam and had begun to pull them in.

Neither cadet had weapons more powerful than their standard issue blasters, which they knew would be no match against Decepticon guns. Optimus also had his grappling hooks, and Rodimus had an experimental energy bow, but neither mech had ever used those weapons in an actual combat situation, even against other cadets. Both the bow and the grapples required space in order to be used effectively, and there was very little room in the shuttle to maneuver. Still, they had to try. By unspoken agreement, Optimus moved to stand in front of the ramp, while Rodimus set up behind him and to the left. They waited in tense silence.

It only took a breem for the shut to be pulled completely into the Decepticons' docking bay. They could clearly hear the mechs and femmes on the outside working to pry open the Autobot vessel's doors and pull down the ramp. The cadets could see the sparks as they cut through the metal. As soon as the first Con appear, Optimus released his grappling hooks. He knocked one mech back into another, and he wrapped the other hook around the arm of a femme. Startled, she stepped backwards and overbalanced herself. Optimus used the momentum of her fall to swing her around as a bludgeon, catching the other Decepticons off guard. Rodimus used his friend's distraction to locate the mech controlling the tractor beam. He fired one arrow into said mech, and another into the console. The resulting explosion freed their vessel from the beam. Rodimus dashed back to their ship's controls, and activated the take off sequence, easing their shuttle back towards the docking bay's still open doors. Optimus released the femme, and instead used his grapples to pull the ramp door back into place. It wouldn't lock, so he would have to hold it in place.

They were almost through the slowly closing bay doors when one of the Decepticons got back to his feet. He aimed at the Autobot craft's engines and fired three rapid shots into the left one. One of his comrades took out the right. Rodimus tried to compensate by switching to impulse, but it was no good. They had to land, or they risked the ship overheating and potentially exploding. Defeated, he put the shuttle back on the ground. Optimus stood behind him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Good flying Roddi. Don't lose hope; we might get another opportunity later." Rodimus stood and focused on his friend.

"You're right. And even if we don't, we'll meet this with dignity, like warriors." Neither young mech commented on the tremors wracking their frames, nor the all encompassing terror they felt. Instead, they straightened their backs and held their heads up high as they turned to face their adversaries. Optimus freed his grappling hooks, allowing the ramp to fall. It was somewhat satisfying to watch the Decepticons scramble to get out of the way of the heavy sheet of metal. It didn't take long for them to get organized again, however, and the Decepticons swarmed the Autobot vessel without giving their prey time to fight back.

They Autobot cadets were quickly bound in chains and dragged from their ship. They did their best to walk with dignity, but the mechs and femmes around them were much larger, and they had to run to keep up. They were forced to follow their captors through the twisting bowels of the Nemesis. It took a minor eternity to reach their destination, and the cadets were almost relieved when they reached their destination. Almost.

The chamber was magnificent; obsidian and onyx trimmed with silver decorated the walls. White and black marble spread across the floor, giving the room a regal, elegant appearance. The room itself, however, was neither impressive nor imposing when compared to the one who dominated it. The silver mech was seated on a large, ornate throne in the center of the room, and he held their attention more firmly than the walls or the floor ever could. Optimus and Rodimus were dragged before the great warlord and forced to their knees.

"My Lord! These are the mechs who were aboard the Autobot vessel!" Red optics studied them with amusement.

"These are the ones who caused to you much grief, lieutenant? Little Autobot cadets bested my finest warriors?" The lieutenant trembled as Megatron scowled. "Get out of my sight! All of you!" The soldiers scrambled to obey, leaving the cadets alone with Megatron.

"What are your names, cadets?" Megatron's voice was a pleasant purr, but the darker undertone suggested that it would be was to answer. They did so reluctantly.

"…Optimus."

"Rodimus."

"And what are you doing on the outskirts of Autobot space?"

"Training." Rodimus' answer was short. Megatron laughed.

"You're very brave, little mech. I've killed mechs for taking such a tone with me." Two pairs of optics met his own with defiance. "Very few mechs have such fire inside them. You amuse me. It is a shame that you wear that crude red symbol. I could use mechs like you in my army." Optimus opened his mouth to protest, but Megatron cut him off. "Spare me your regurgitated Autobot propaganda. I could break you over time, of course, make you see things the Decepticon way, but I would end up with two more mindlessly obedient drones. I have no time to waste on such an endeavor. No, I have a better idea for the two of you." Optimus and Rodimus exchanged looks. They really didn't like the sound of that. "Lately I have found myself lacking suitable… entertainment. If the two of you please me, I will let you go free. You will obey my orders, without question. Do this, and once I have finished with you, you can leave here unharmed." Horror crossed the beautiful young mechs' faces. Optimus activated his comm link.

::What do we do?:: He asked his slightly older friend.

::I…have no idea. I don't want to…interface with him, but it could be worse for us if we don't.::

::He said he wouldn't hurt us. But we'll be kicked out of the academy if we do!:: Megatron watched them debate over whether or not to accept his proposal. He didn't bother listening to their conversation. He knew what their answer would be in the end. In all honestly, if they said no, he would send them to the brig and let the taskmasters decide their fate. He would not force them to interface with him. Unwilling lovers were more trouble than they were worth, and little fun. The two before him would be reluctant at first, but they would enjoy it. He would ensure it.

"Al-Alright." Rodimus couldn't keep the tremble out of his voice. Megatron's smirk was dark. He said nothing; he merely stood to release the chains binding them, before resuming his place on his throne. He could see the confusion on their faces and knew what they were thinking. He wouldn't touch them yet, though. He wanted them to be hot with desire and relaxed before he approached. Looking at Rodimus he said,

"Kiss Optimus." Optimus was doing his best to not look at his friend, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Gentle fingers on his chin guided him to look at the other mech. Rodimus was very attractive, and had this not been on the orders of the great warlord, he would have been excited. As it was, he was nervous and scared. Rodimus flashed him a smile.

"Relax Opty. I won't hurt you." Optimus nodded. Rodimus leaned in and gently pressed their lips together.

It was painfully obvious that the two had never done this before. Both had been so focused on their training that they had never found time to fool around, let alone have an actual relationship. It was slagging hot, watching them try to work it out. Rodimus brought a hand up to the back of Optimus' head, brushing against his antennae. The younger mech gasped, lips parting slightly. Rodimus ran his glossa over those plump lips before slipping inside the warm, wet cavern. Optimus groaned as Rodimus coaxed his own glossa to play, dancing together in a hot, wet tango. The fiery mech tasted spicy. Optimus wanted more of that taste.

Megatron watched in enjoyment as the young mechs explored each other thoroughly. He could see flashes of glossa as they kissed. Heat flashed through his systems. It had been far too long since his last interface, and the show the two were putting on was hot. Rodimus wound an arm around Optimus' waist, pulling him close. The red and blue 'former threw his arms around Roddi's neck in response. Optimus moaned when Rodimus sucked hard on his glossa, and groaned in loss when he pulled away. Roddi caught that plump bottom lip with his denta and nibbled it gently before letting go of his friend completely. They pressed their foreheads together, and they tried to catch their breath.

"Very good," a dark and seductive voice purred. Megatron stood with lethal grace and prowled over to his prizes. He settled down behind Optimus, pulling the cadet into his lap. Optimus tensed, but Megatron paid that no mind. He dropped his mouth down to the side of the slender mech's neck, licking and suckling the cables until Optimus moaned.

Rodimus watched as he friend arched his back, baring more of his neck to the warlord's attentions. Heat flooded him; Optimus looked so graceful and vulnerable, and Megatron radiated power. He could see trickles of energon running down his friend's slender throat. He licked his lips unconsciously. Megatron caught the gesture. He pulled away from his sweet treat and reached for Rodimus. The red and orange mech allowed himself to be drawn into the tyrant's embrace, pressed against Optimus' chassis as Megatron kissed him. Unlike the soft, sweet kiss with Optimus, kissing Megatron was like kissing an electric storm. It was wild, passionate, and full of fangs and heat and power. Rodimus was powerless to do anything but fall into Megatron and let him do what he pleased.

Optimus whined softly. Heat radiated from his frame as he was pressed between the two mechs kissing. He no longer cared that this was Megatron; he simply wanted more. More of Rodimus, more of Megatron, more of those devious touches and more of that burning hot passion. Rodimus and Megatron broke apart, only a thin glistening strand of oral fluid connecting them. Looking down at the squirming bot in his lap, Megatron smirked.

"Rodimus," lust glazed optics met his own, "we've been neglecting Optimus. Touch him." Rodimus obeyed wordlessly. He licked the sluggishly bleeding bite mark on Optimus' neck, while one hand moved down to toy with a headlight. Leaving the neck, Rodimus kissed a path down Optimus' chassis to the other headlight, which he lavished with kisses and bites. Optimus screamed, arching into his lover's mouth, desperate for more of that sinful touch. Wanting to give Rodimus the same pleasure that he was receiving, Optimus trailed his hands shakily over red plating until he reached the wing fairings. He stroked the gently, pleased when Rodimus faltered. He tweaked the tip of one wing, forcing a cry from Rodimus.

"Well done, Optimus." Megatron's glossa stroked the back of his neck. "Can you feel how hot he is? Touch his codpiece." Optimus obeyed. He stroked Rodimus, marveling at the heat below his fingertips. In return, the slightly older mech redoubled his own efforts to make Optimus scream just as Megatron began to play with Optimus' backlights. He writhed between his lovers, determinedly toying with the seams of Roddi's codpiece.

"Open Roddi? Please?" Almost before Optimus finished speaking the protective plating slid back. A thick, erect spike rose up, leaking copious amounts of fluid. Optimus hesitated, having never touched another mech's spike before. Still, he was not one to back down from a challenge, so he gently grasped the spike. A large hand engulfed his own, helping him move over Rodimus. Rodimus cried out, bucking into the tentative touches that were slowly becoming more sure.

"Optimus! Megatron! I… Oh Primus!"

"Isn't he sexy, Optimus?" Megatron growled against an audio finial. "Look at how he writhes, craving our touch." Megatron pulled his hand away, sticky with transfluid. Bringing the fingers up to Optimus' plump lips he said, "Taste him, Optimus." Moaning, Optimus sucked the wet fingers into his mouth. He lapped at the bittersweet fluid, cleaning it completely off Megatron's fingers as he enjoyed the taste. Megatron smirked. The pair of them were deliciously naïve, and pliable. He wondered how long it would take to make them willingly obey his every command, in the berth and out of it.

Deciding to move on, Megatron pulled Optimus hand away from Roddi's girth. Optimus turned to look at him questioningly, and Rodimus moaned in loss. Megatron briefly captured Optimus' sweet lips in a kiss, and tasted Rodimus on his glossa. Reluctantly pulling away, he maneuvered the young Autobot onto his hands and knees so that his mouth hovered over Rodimus' spike.

"Suck him, Optimus. Let him use your sweet mouth."Hesitantly, the younger mech did as he was instructed. Rodimus leaned back and spread his legs wider to give his lover more room. He moaned loudly when soft, lush lips pressed against his spike. That seemed to bolster Optimus' confidence, and he lapped at Roddi's tip, eagerly drinking the salty sweet fluid leaking from it. Rodimus gasped and thrust his hips upwards, seeking more of that amazing heat. Optimus parted his lips, taking more of Roddi's spike into his mouth. He trailed his glossa over the ridges, alternating between licking and sucking the thick spike.

He was so distracted by Optimus' wonderful mouth, that it was a surprise when Megatron's thick, black finger touched his valve. Megatron gently circled the rim, before pushing the tip of the digit inside. Rodimus cried out, torn between thrusting into Optimus' mouth, and pushing against the invading digit. The stretch was uncomfortable, but it was quickly overcome by pleasure.

Optimus loved Roddi's moans. They were beautiful, like the mech himself. He did his best to pull more of them from his friend. The young mech pursed his lips around the spike and sucked hard. He couldn't take it all, so he brought one hand up to stroke what he couldn't take. He lost his rhythm when a large hand bared his valve, and a finger pushed inside. Optimus' groan travelled down the spike in his mouth, increasing Rodimus pleasure.

Megatron watched his beauties with a smirk. Optimus looked so pretty with his lips wrapped around a spike, and fingers buried in his valve. He could tell that Rodimus wasn't going to last long; his overload would be quite the show. Megatron purred in anticipation, working a forth finger into the red mech.

"Be ready, Optimus. Rodimus is close. I want you to drink everything he gives you. Understand?" Optimus moaned in response. Aiming for that sweet little node in the back of Rodimus' valve – and for the same one in Optimus – Megatron fingered him hard. Tossing his head back with a scream, Rodimus came.

Fluid burst into Optimus' mouth. He tried to swallow it all, as Megatron demanded, but there was too much. he choked a little and pulled away, fluid dribbling down his chin. He had no time to catch his breath, as the fingers in his valve pulled out, and a thick, heavy spike replaced them. He cried out in pain as he was breached, and Megatron stilled once he was fully seated in Optimus' tight valve.

Rodimus, still floating from his overload, reached up and wrapped his arms around Optimus' neck, and pulled him down for a kiss. He licked away the fluids staining Optimus' face. Optimus responded eagerly, glad to focus on something other than the pain in his valve.

Megatron watched the kiss with great interest as he waited for Optimus to relax. Soon enough, the smaller mech did so, and he pulled out of his lover slowly, before pushing back in. Moaning into the kiss, Optimus canted his hips, welcoming the spike. Growling, Megatron picked up the pace, thrusting into that tight, wet valve again and again.

"You're quite eager for spike, dear Optimus. You love having them in you, in your mouth and valve, don't you?" Optimus broke away from Rodimus' lips and moaned,

"Y…yes! I – Oh Primus!" Rodimus whimpered at the loss of Optimus' lips, and instead wrapped a hand around the spike grinding against his belly. Optimus shrieked.

Between Rodimus' hand on his spike, and Megatron buried deep inside his valve, Optimus couldn't last long. Overload struck him hard, and he collapsed with a silent scream.

Megaton groaned when Optimus' valve constricted around him. He managed three more thrusts before he burst, spilling transfluid deep inside the younger mech, ecstasy rushing through him. He managed to fall to the side so as not to crush the mechs below him. For a while they lay there, their systems cooling as they came down from their overloads. Soon enough, however, Megatron felt his spike stir in interest. He pulled out of Optimus, a look of satisfaction on his face as his fluids dripped from the cadet's valve, and moved the near slumbering mech off of Rodimus. He spread the flame colored mech's legs apart, and pressed the head of his spike into the waiting valve.

"Wh-what?" Startled blue optics met his own. "You promised you'd let us go!" A razor sharp smile was his response.

"And I will," that dark voice purred, "When the two of you have satisfied me completely." Rodimus could say nothing to that. And when that thick spike moved inside him, he decided he didn't want to anyway.

12 Vorns later

"Approaching Cybertron in one-quarter breem. All mechs to battle stations!"

"Deploy Omega Squad 21!"

"Team Charr has landed. Engaging enemies." Megatron watched the chaos on the planet below from his throne on the Nemesis. He would join his men soon enough, but first he had special orders to give. He turned to his consorts standing behind his throne. Both had chosen to not have their own thrones, preferring instead to stand. Gleaming red optics met his own. One was idly twirling a battle axe, while the other checked the alignment on his crossbow.

"It is time, my lovely ones," he purred to the two, voice low enough to not be overheard. "Impress me and I will make sure that your reward is… satisfying." Imperceptible shivers ran down his consorts' frames. Both mechs smirked.

"Yes, Lord Megatron."


End file.
